


Save me

by gabriellaloucaporcompras, gesswhojoedoe2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellaloucaporcompras/pseuds/gabriellaloucaporcompras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesswhojoedoe2/pseuds/gesswhojoedoe2
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth things get worse. Chat vanishes and Ladybug has no idea why. Meanwhile, she is pregnant and hopeless trying to find him. Adrien merely tries to survive after his father's imprisonment wracks him apart. Marinette is broken she misses Chat. He himself is broken. Can this new life they created bring them closer and save them this is only a sneak-peek





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Thank you to gesswho for the help with this story and for giving me this idea. To all my followers thank you and a big hug

 A huge cloud of dust remained in the air. Luckily everyone survived it and Hawkmoth was caught by Chat once he tried to escape. The police took him away and the reporters now mounted close to the Agreste mansion trying to get a picture of the villain and of the superheroes after their final battle.

No one was smiling and there was a sense of sadness lurking in the air. Rena, Carapace, and Ladybug worried about their friend Adrien not knowing he was there, transformed and about to break apart.

Ladybug stared at her partner sensing something was bothering him so she placed her hand on his shoulder assuringly " Are you okay, Chat? "

The blond hero had been crucial and gave them the many leads that made it possible for today's victory but she could tell he seemed hurt every time he did that. Faking a smile he nodded "I'm fine "

She didn't believe him despite his efforts. She could sense he was upset so in hopes it would make him feel better, she tried to bring a good light into it "Well I guess now that Hawkmoth is gone. We can finally reveal our identities. I'm curious to see what you look like under that mask, kitty " her hand brushed his cheek

Chat frowned unsure at her " Just not right now. I need some time. Today was very intense so maybe tomorrow at the Eiffel tower? "

Ladybug and the rest nodded as he ran away before his transformation ended.

The next day came with the promise of death and the hope of life. For that was the day Emilie's machine was turned of and she gave her final breath. For that was the day a new life was discovered.

At that moment Marinette finally took the courage to take a pregnancy test. She knew there was a small chance she might be. They were always safe but still, it was better to be sure. She had been putting it off claiming it was just in her head and that if it turned positive it would interfere with her fight against Hawkmoth but now with the villain under bars. She had no excuse so it was time. The next few minutes seemed endless giving her time to be happy ...freak out... then to happy again only to come back to freaking out … It was Tikki that told her once it was done. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the test and looked.

The plus signs brought her extreme joy and hopefully, it would make Chat, the father, feel the same. Once he showed up for the reveal, he would get not just one reveal but two. It would be a surprise but a good one. God knew they needed good news. This might be the thing he needed to cheer up.

Marinette suddenly thought back to when she had given up on Adrien. She did that since they never seemed to go anywhere. There were still feelings but now they were mostly of friendship. Going for her kitty had been the best thing in her life and now she was going to have his child. This was the happiest day in her entire life.

Hours later it was the exact opposite. He didn't show.

In his defense, he wanted to go and he did saw them there waiting for him. Still, they wanted him there because they didn't know who he was. Once they did, they would hate him just as much as everyone, including himself, hated his father.

They could never forgive the son of a villain . He couldn't even forgive himself for being blind for so long. He could have improved many life's if he had known, maybe even his mother could have been spared. With a strong sigh and a goodbye whispered to the wind, he ran away.

In his mind, this would be the last time he would transform. He later removed his ring knowing he wouldn't need it anymore but still saved it on his room hidden inside a safe. He kept that as a souvenir of better days … happier days.

The next days Ladybug tried to call and text and visit the spots they shared. Every time she came up with nothing. She cursed herself for not revealing sooner and for not telling him about her possible now confirmed pregnancy to Chat. What had happened to him? Was he okay?

Carapace and Rena also helped and tried to track him down but without success.

* * *

**1 month later**

* * *

Marinette and Adrien barely left their respective beds without crying. She was 3 months pregnant at this point but her mind was only on Chat. She wanted to tell him and see the happy look on his face knowing he would be a daddy. She wanted to have him by her side. She called, left messages and searched everywhere for him but it always came out empty.

The bluenette sometimes could swear she heard him at a distance or saw him in the shadows but upon looking closer, it wasn't him. She was going insane wondering how he was. Did something happen? Did she do something wrong? Was he hurt or worse?

Adrien wasn't dead but might as well be. He missed work to stay at clubs trying to numb the pain. When he went to work he was always sober because he didn't want to be drunk around the kids. Most times he was prepared to go do his job but then he would have a drink and it was all ruined. Today he decided to spend his day on that bar just like yesterday and probably tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.

* * *

**2 months**

* * *

Recently Marinette had begun going to the best Chinese restaurant in Paris, according to Chat, at least. He told her many stories that after searching all of the city, that was the one closest to the real food in China. The bluenette tried to go there and find him. It was a long shot but maybe he would walk through that door and she would recognize him. Their eyes would meet and they would immediately know each other. Then they would run for one another and never let go. She would tell him about their baby and it would be just like fairy tales. She still continued her search around other places but she knew this was his favorite so now it meant this was her go-to spot to find him. Her heart told her he would show.

Today Adrien stared at his favorite restaurant. He had spent way to much time trying to find a decent authentic Chinese restaurant and was so proud to find that one. He was just about to go inside but stopped. Eating there reminded him of his trips with his father's. All of those were ...just excuses for him to try to gather more knowledge about the miraculous. The blond was so well played on his hands. Giving it a second thought he didn't want Chinese. He turned away not even looking back. Any bar or club seemed a far better place at this point.

Inside the restaurant, the bluenette ended her meal and sighed, opening her fortune cookie. The message inside gave her hope  _" You will find the one you seek "_

* * *

**3 months**

* * *

Marinette was shocked when at 3 am her phone rang with a call from Adrien. She hadn't faced him since Gabriel was captured. She didn't have the courage to talk to him as Ladybug since according to the press, she was the one responsible for it. It wasn't true because it was mostly Chat but she didn't have the energy to correct them and it didn't seem to matter at this point.

As far as her civilian self she also hadn't seen the blond. His answer to any plan anyone suggested was that he was too busy or was sorry but couldn't make it. So when that call came, she was surprised.

Nervously she answered. On the other line, there was a bartender telling her to come and pick up her friend. Apparently drunk Adrien told the man that Marinette was the one to call. She didn't even give it a second thought and went to get him

She found him there, sitting on a table staring at his drink. Putting her hand on his shoulder she asked" Adrien, are you okay? "

The blond turned around and began sobbing on her shoulders"Not even close. Why? Why me? I hate him so much "

Seeing him so broken and needing her. She couldn't do anything but help him. After all, it was her blame for Gabriel's arrest, at least in his mind it was her alter-egos fault. Only the hero group knew it was Chat who removed the miraculous from Gabriel and that it was also the black hero who called the police and that he was the one giving them leads. Everyone else assumed it was her and that made her feel like somehow she owed him.

Turning her head to him, she reassuringly told him "Adrien, you are going to get through this. You are strong and can't let your life go to waste. You're not your father and I promise things will get better "

The blond nodded and very drunkenly, with Marinette's help,  got to her car and then to his house. He was pretty much sleeping on the drive there but luckily he woke up once they arrived and managed to get to his room with a little help.

Now with him on his bed and almost asleep, the bluenette was about to leave when he tiredly thanked her" Thank you for coming for me. I know I haven't been the best of friends but you still came. Even after the horrible things my father did… You are so nice and kind that I don't deserve it "

She petted his hair and he pretty much fell asleep instantly. He definitely didn't deserve any of this so she was going to help him.

Despite her efforts, he didn't speak to her anymore. Very occasionally she heard that Nino got a text from him but those were far and between. He also still appeared on a few papers. Some called him names and claimed he was just like his father. Others praised for his good job and the way he saved lives in the hospital.

* * *

**4 months**

* * *

Adrien looked at Marinette's picture on his phone. She had tried to call him once more but he didn't answer. To be honest the model was too embarrassed to talk to her. Her words and the kind gesture did mean a lot to him. The blond had stopped drinking and now was focusing all his time on his work.

This month Marinette couldn't hold it anymore and finally left a message telling Chat about the pregnancy. It was a very tear-filled message but it would hopefully get to him and show how much she missed him.

He oblivious to the message continued his life. A few days later after the message, it was the first time Adrien really missed his lady. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of her. Many times with a drink in his hand he would think of her and how he messed things up. If he showed up right now she would probably hate him because he left and double hate him once she knew his secret.

However this time it was the first time he found himself looking at her picture for hours without even having a drink and cried. Hugging the frame against his chest he prayed that she was happy and that she found someone better ...someone, that deserved her.

* * *

**5 months**

* * *

It took Marinette this long to finally beg Tikki for Chat's identity. She was trying to find him but she never asked her kwami directly because she felt that would be breaking his trust. One thing was trying to know his identity and use clues she had or even search for him on the Ladyblog. Another thing was to flat out ask her kwami . That would break his trust especially because the only reason Tikki knew his identity was because he trusted Ladybug to close her eyes during dark owl. It wasn't his fault her kwami saw him. So before Tikki even spoke, Marinette ordered her kwami not to ever or in any condition reveal his secret to anyone even her.

But to compensate Alya created a list of fliers with the picture of chat noir and bellow read " lost cat .in case you find him or have information please contact the Ladyblog."

It was finally now that Marinette began buying stuff for the baby. She had delayed it long enough since she hoped Chat would be by her side to help her but since there was still no sign of him, she had to start thinking of their child. She insisted not knowing the gender because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Somewhere around this time, Marinette stopped going to the restaurant. To be honest she was tired of that food but mostly she was tired of false hopes. What she had no idea was that this was the time Adrien began going back to the restaurant. Their near misses were constant that was until she gave up going there entirely and Adrien made it almost his second home. Once, since he was such a regular they offered him a fortune cookie. Inside read  _" Great happiness is just around the corner_  "

Adrien laughed at that. Sometimes they had no idea how wrong and corny they sounded.

* * *

**6 months**

* * *

Adrien grabbed one of those silly fliers and threw them away. Honestly why the obsession with his alter ego? That part of him was gone. That wasn't him anymore. His friend Alya and everyone else shouldn't look for him and just give up honestly. He sighed and went back to think of his actual life

Things were not perfect like Marinette had promised him but they were okay. It was her words that still gave him the strength to get out of bed every morning. It wasn't a dream life. He lived alone in his mansion eating pre-made foods or going always to the same place because he didn't have the patience for a chef and was too lazy to find another restaurant. No, it wasn't anywhere near perfect and sometimes the loneliness would get to him but that was fine. He could live like this. he could manage, after all, he survived years under his father's overprotection so he can hang on like this.

Still no great happiness but that was what he already expected.

Marinette sighed, so far the fortune cookie was wrong and she hadn't found him. Still, she believed somehow or some way she would. As silly as it was ...that was the hope that allowed her to get up of a bed in the morning. It was that hope and the knowledge she had part of chat always with her that allowed her to survive and continue. Soon she would have their baby on her arms and she had to pull through.

* * *

7 months

* * *

It was amazing what Marinette did when she put her mind into it. She, with the help of Alya and Nino, she had been able to prepare everything for the arrival of the baby. Except maybe herself?

At first, she didn't want to believe it but it had to be. On that moment she realized that ...she also realized she couldn't do this. She still had time to find him, right? Did the fortune cookie lie to her? No! She refused to do this without him.

Eventually, it was too much and Tikki forced her to be strong and to go to the hospital.

Adrien was exhausted. A fourteen hours shift would do that to a man. He was now a good doctor and refused to leave his young patients behind. All he wanted now was to pick up his single one meal at the restaurant and go straight home so he could drop to his bed and sleep. He was all set up to leave when he saw her.

Marinette arriving at the hospital in a taxi clearly pregnant. He had done a terrible job keeping in touch with his friends. He had no idea she was expecting but, to be honest, it was his fault for not answering or call her back. Of everyone, she was the most supportive and most likely the one he missed the most. Why the hell did he have to embarrass himself being drunk on that day? Still refusing to hide anymore he rushed to her.

"Hey "

Marinette opened her eyes to see someone she never expected to see. Today seeing that model was like watching a Yeti. "Hi, is it really you ?"

A contraction made her way through Marinette reminding her why she was there. She leaned on Adrien "It's okay. I will get you help. Be right back and stay calm"

Marinette nodded and Adrien placed his hand on her belly " Go easy on your mom, okay ?" With that Adrien left and Marinette felt the baby quick as if it was responding to him

With the blond rushing the formalities and knowledge of the hospital. She soon found herself in a room waiting for her after examination the doctor happily announced

"Well, miss it's time to take you to the delivery room ."

"No, no "she cried ." But my mom ...Alya "

She couldn't do this alone. She wanted her mom, her friend and more importantly Chat Noir. He was the father after all and she wanted him there .she was supposed to find him. She needed him there. He had to be there. She was terrified and panicking so she turned to Adrien" I need him, please!"

Adrien took a stronghold of her hand forcing her to calm down and look at him. Their eyes locked on each other and him with a reassuring tone he told her " Don't worry I'll be there and everything will be fine. I promise. Do you trust me? "

She nodded and they took her.

During the next hour, he never let go of her hand, no matter how tight she gripped it. Every time she looked at him, he just smiled at her and encouraged her.

After all that Marinette could finally relax. She lifted her eyes to see Adrien holding her daughter and could tell that he was actually examining the baby. He was a pediatrician after all.

She didn't know if it was tiredness or wishful thinking but for a moment as the blond approached her and whispered " A perfect healthy princess for another princess " she saw chat. She heard him and felt his touch as he placed the child on her arms. She held back a tear since it had been an illusion. It wasn't Chat. It was just Adrien.

"Thank you for staying with me" she admitted looking at the little girl on her arms

"No problem, I was just going home to enjoy the day off but at least this way I got to meet the cutest baby ever, who is now my patient by the way plus I got to be with a friend. What more can a guy want? So what are you going to call her ."

Marinette smiled holding the baby closer to her. " Her name is Emma "

He looked right at the baby eyes " Hi Emma. , You are really cute and have a beautiful name ."

Marinette smiled as Adrien placed the baby in a crib next to her mother. After a while, both fell asleep quickly. Adrien tired of his shift and Marinette exhausted from the birth.

Moments later, they were sleeping so deeply that they didn't see the red hair reporter appear." OMG, "Alya screamed waking everyone except the baby thankfully "a true Adrien sighting. "

"Very funny, well, Marinette, you have company now so I have to go"

Marinette frowned and grabbed Adrien's arm "But you said you had the day off. Can't you stay a little longer? I haven't seen you in so long "

" I guess a little longer won't hurt ." He had no one waiting for him, anyway. Sometimes he didn't even leave the hospital, he just slept on an empty bed and be ready. Hearing the people walking and talking outside gave him the impression he wasn't alone in his empty mansion.

Alya phone buzzed and the reporter almost screamed at her screen "Speaking of blonds who disappear. Chat was just spotted downtown. I have to go"

Adrien could see Marinette preparing to get up so he put his hand on her shoulder "You don't really believe he just came back and is walking downtown, do you?"

"Like father like son. Sunshine, no offense but this is nothing of your business. "she frowned and turned to her friend " Girl, it might be real"

Adrien almost snapped, of course, it was. That crazy hunt for him was all in his business. For months he had to see blogs, posts, and interviews coming up with reasons he was gone and begging for information on his superhero identity. Alya had been one of the most insistent on tracking him down "I think this is silly. Marinette just gave birth and your ditching her to go after some idiot in a suit. The real Chat noir is gone, probably dead on some ditch as he deserves."

"Wow there. I know you hate him because of what he did to your father but Paris needs him. Marinette, that baby ..."Alya could tell her Ladybug friend was about to kill her "And all need him " Marinette relaxed happy Alya hadn't revealed to Adrien the baby's father identity.

" What Paris needs is to move on. Ladybug also disappeared. why don't you cover that instead? Why focus on him? Just leave him to rest in peace "

"You really think he is dead ?" Marinette weak almost crying voice asked

Adrien looked at her and sighed " I don't know what happened to him. He might have moved on. Probably he is happy somewhere with a wife and a dog or a hamster "

That was nowhere near the truth but if Marinette cared for his alter ego so much ...a little white lying wouldn´t hurt. He assumed the lie was more calming than the real horrible truth. He cried every night alone. He missed his friends and also his superheroes partners but was too scared to go back to any of them. He was barely able to go to Marinette when she showed up. The truth was that he was feeling isolated and alone so he was far from happy.

" I can live with that but I don't think he has a dog" pain settled on her heart imagining Chat with another but it was better than him dead somewhere . All she wanted was for him to meet his daughter but if that wasn't possible at least that he would happy.

Adrien laughed at her response and asked " why don't you think he has a dog? "

Marinette giggled remembering once her discussion with Chat about pets and pets they were going to have in the future. "He is more of a hamster or a cat person. "

Adrien had no memories of ever telling her that but maybe she read somewhere or guessed. To be honest he tried to forget everything related to his alter ego. It was at that moment they noticed Alya left probably chasing after Chat. The door was still shaking from the speed she left with.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone visits Emma  
> Marinette misses chat and Adrien misses Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kinda of dull but I promise next will be a lot better and with more Adrien and Marinette

The doors still trembled after Alya left, taunting both Marinette and Adrien. Neither wanted to talk about Chat yet the subject remained in the air. The bluenette feared Alya had said too much and that Adrien would be smart enough to understand Emma was the black hero´s daughter. Meanwhile, he also wasn't calm because he feared his identity would be discovered.

“Same Alya... Always ready for a scop! “ He said, trying to laugh it off to hide just how nervous he truly was.

Marinette giggled anxiously “ I guess you´re right … you know how she gets about her heroes. ”

He smiled trying to keep it cool and the bluenette took a deep breath because he seemed to believed her excuse for Alya´s odd behavior.

Slowly he walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed. Carefully, Marinette laid her head on his shoulder. Gradually, she closed her eyes and began imagining the blond next to her was Chat. She thought about how much she missed just being around him. Was he really with someone else like Adrien had said? If so, was he at least happy? Did he still think of her? Did he still love her as much as she still loved him?

Memories of his touch, his lame jokes, his kisses, the lazy afternoon patrols that were just mere excuses for them to be together ... all joined in her mind making her miss him more than ever. Eventually, in this emotional cocktail of dreams and memories, she ended up falling asleep knowing at least that she would find him in her dreams.

Meanwhile, the blond next to her despite tired continued looking at the door for a while. His mindfully thinking of Alya and her obsession with his alter-ego. Why did everyone keep insisting on chasing his tail?

He knew it was most likely a cosplay. Poor soul having to deal with Alya, still, it was better than it was that poor guy instead of him.

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar face showed up and looked at the blond in complete shock. Nino´s surprised expression quickly was replaced with a genuine smile

“Do I need to buy new glasses or is this for real? “ The DJ cleaned his glasses and pinched himself not able to believe his friend was there

Adrien tried to move to greet his friend but sleeping Marinette gripped his arm tight to stop him from leaving and apparently from moving either. Understanding he couldn't get up, the blond pets her head with his free hand.

He answered his friend while keeping his voice low not to wake up the bluenette “ It's really me. “ Adrien reassured his thrilled friend.

“Missed you, bro! IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO DAMN LONG !!! ” The blond cuts his friend excitement, signaling for the DJ to speak lower.

Seeing that his friend awkwardly stayed there even afraid to move, Adrien sighed and told him “Emma is in the crib if you want to see her. I´m sure Marinette wouldn't mind“

Nino walked to the crib and looked at the baby and controlling his volume admitted “ She is so tiny and cute”

Then his eyes turned to Adrien. Suddenly and taking another glance at the newborn, he half-jokingly proclaimed “it's funny. She kinda looks like you! “

Adrien laughed “ That's impossible! But I guess she is really adorable”

His friend smiled “She really is. Marinette must be proud “

“ She should be. Emma is a complete treasure. Anyone would be proud of being a parent to that lovely girl. Speaking of which, is the father coming soon? “ Adrien asked not wanting to pride but still curious. Marinette had admitted she wanted him there so it was safe to assume he was on his way or at least coming to meet his daughter at some point.

Nino made a face and paused for a second to think whether or not to trust but then began to talk “Marinette wanted it to and she still has this crazy idea he will ….something about a Chinese fortune cookie. It's crazy! She misses him and it's a sad story. Personally, my money isn't that he will come. If you knew his identity you would understand ”

The Dj paused for a dramatic break and checked outside making sure no one was listening. Adrien was confused with all this secrecy but let it continue because he was anxious to know the answer.

After the few seconds, it took to confirm no one could hear them. Nino began whispering “ the father is actually ...“

Suddenly Alya barged in the room, pulling 'Chat Noir ' by the tail and obviously interrupting the conversation. The proud look on her face as she announced“ I found him! I found him ! “ was the opposite to the skeptical look Nino and Adrien gave her. This was enough to make both men forget their previous conversation

Adrien stared at that terrified man in front of him. There were many emotions inside the ex-superhero: a sense of disbelief, an annoyance to be mistaken for someone different... just to name a few. All of those sentiments were nothing compared to his will to laugh.

“I told you, crazy lady. I´m not Chat .” The poor soul spoke and Adrien bit his lips trying his best to nervously control his impulses. The high combination of nerves, lack of proper sleep and the situation itself meant Adrien had a hard time keeping a straight face. He did admit that maybe if he wasn't the hero and hadn't seen Chat in a long time like most people then it was possible for someone to confuse him with that man.

Alya spoke accusingly and pointed to the man“ and I said I don't believe it “

In Adrien's mind, this was unbelievable. He might not be the black hero anymore but he for sure wouldn't let that poor guy assume his ex-role. Restraining himself, he got up waking Marinette in the process and walked to the cosplayer...while he did so, he took the chance to analyze all of the men and make a mental note of everything wrong with the suit.

In his most natural tone, Adrien proudly started “ So you are the real Chat noir? “ 

Taking a deep breath and preparing to save that poor fake impersonator he continued  “Well the hair is clearly a wig. The bell is fake. The details on the suit are sloppy, The ears don't even move and don't get me started on that tail. Sir, you are clearly a copycat.’

With that Adrien pulled the mask off revealing the man to be Wayne.The blond smiled pleased to have saved his poor friend and added “ And the mask comes off? I'm sorry, Alya but this is a mere cosplay. As I said, Chat is far too good to be just hanging out downtown. He would never be that easy to catch “

Nino puts a hand on that man shoulders and apologizes for his wife.“Sorry, dude. She gets a little crazy sometimes”

Marinette didn't say a word. What could she say? From the moment she saw that man, she knew it wasn't him. Even if she was too distant to notice the details Adrien pointed out. The confident walk, the proud smirk or grin Chat used to have, his always brave attitude, the glow on his green eyes…or even the puns... all of that was missing.

Wayne ran away not looking back.

Nino turned upset to his wife “You can´t keep doing this. How many more strangers are you going to bring from the street until you learn? ”

Adrien was shocked and felt sorry for all the unfortunate souls who had faced Alya before.

The reporter with her strong determination declared “ Enough until I find him. You all are my witnesses, I will find that cat and bring him here or my name isn't Alya Cesaire”

Marinette was depressed that it wasn't real and sighed adjusting herself on the bed.

Adrien trembled at Alya´s gaze and confidence. Any nervous will to laugh melted away seeing her determination. For a moment part of him believed he was screwed.

“ Well good luck.“ he said trying to get away and quickly excusing himself to go to the bathroom

“Mark my words golden sunshine. I will find him “ She stated certain of her words as Adrien walked out the door. What no one noticed next was the small pink creature that followed him.

Once the blond reached the bathroom, he breathed deeply trying to process what just happened. He saw his tired reflection in the mirror before admitting “I'm sorry Alya but it will never happen. Chat Noir is gone for good. “

He stared at his finger no longer have the ring or the untanned impression left by it.

“ I find that hard to believe since I'm looking at him “ A kind female voice spoke close to him. Scared he turned around and came face to face with Tikki, Ladybug´s kwami

“ Are you following me too? “ He asked infuriated

“No. I swear! I came to tell you Ladybug is worried about you. She misses you and... “

Adrien relaxed a bit but still didn't change his stance and in fact, cut her off.

"She misses Chat and he is gone. I can't do that anymore. I can't be him anymore! He cost me, my family, my life ....well... everything! She is better off without him, trust me. Everyone is better off when he isn't around including me besides he wasn't ever good enough for her and neither am I. She can't be with her archenemies son .“

“But “ the kwami started but was soon stopped once again by the blond

“ But nothing! .I gave years for that fight. It cost me my father, mother, my youth. I have nothing else to give. Don't you understand? "

Adrien desperately stated before washing his face. As the cold water touched his skin and he gave a clear look in the mirror he wondered if he always looked that tired.

After a few seconds and focusing back on the kwami behind him, he continued “ I had to see him go to jail. I had to tell goodbye to my mom one second and more painful time. I was so alone. To this day I still receive hate mail because of his doings. I was the one to betray my father. I was the one to get him and take his miraculous while he begged that he needed it to bring his wife back. He cried as he explained that this was for a family. I listened to that, without caving, because of my lady and for Paris."

He sighed and raised his hands to his head, accidentally pulling some hair

" People still hated my civilian self after that. They treated me like I was just like Hawkmoth without knowing me. They despised me and with good reason. I should have ended that sooner. Should have used my cataclysm the second I knew his identity instead of planning and preparing for the battle. I was trying to lower the damage and protect him but what was the point anyway ?“

“You did so many great things as Chat. It wasn't all in vain " Tikki tried with her optimism to convince him

“ I disagree, I think I should have never accepted my miraculous in the first place. I wasn't prepared for that cost and everything bad it brought me. I paid my hefty price for it so don't you dare tell me I owe anything to Paris or Ladybug after what I gave up for them. She is better off without me. That is guaranteed. She can be so much happier without me. I only bring pain and bad luck to everyone .“

Tikki looked at him. When she decided to take this opportunity to talk to him, she wasn't expecting it would go this way. After stealthily pursuing Adrien in a way that would make Plagg proud, she planned to tell him about Emma.

Her intentions changed once she looked him in his eyes, she could tell he wasn't ready. The kwami sadly had already seen many broken heroes in her life and she recognized one at the distance. His eyes seemed so full of pain and despair. She wasn't giving up though, instead, she decided to give him time and the chance to heal.

“ I don't think that's true but I understand it must be hard for you. Still, at least if you still love Ladybug ...promise me you'll be open to it. Assure me you'll open yourself up to the possibility of being Chat again. “

Adrien nodded “I'll give my best for her but I won't make any promises but I´ll try“

Very close to there. Marinette in her room looked at her friends in particular to Alya and told her “ I appreciate you doing your best but do you think you can at least calm down around Adrien? “

The redhead reacted with passion “Marinette, you know I love that baby and I promised you and her both I would get her father and I won't let nothing stop me“

“ But if you keep insisting, you might drag Adrien way. He is our friend and we should welcome him in. It's been so long! “

Nino began rubbing the back of his neck “ So, I assume this means telling Adrien the truth about Emma's father is a big no-no “

Marinette immediately answered “ YES ! Imagine telling him that Emma is the product of the two people more responsible for what happened to his mother and father? It would destroy him even more. You saw how he reacted when Alya talked about Chat. Imagine telling him Chat has a kid with his friend who happens to be Ladybug ...a.k.a the guilty for Hawkmoths arrest. I don't even want to imagine what his reaction would be “

Nino wanting his buddy on the truth tried again "We both know it was Chat and not you. we could tell him the truth“

“No! First, Chat isn't here to defend himself and second I´m the team leader and I won´t entice Adrien´s hate for Chat. I prefer he hates me and not my kitty. So please avoid talking to him about it “

“Fine, as you wish girl and maybe you're right. I'll even go apologize since I was kind of harsh on him. He isn't his father after all “

"No, he is not "

Marinette defended and Alya went to find him. She stumbled upon him on a hall and rushed to him

“ Hey, sunshine I'm sorry about earlier. It's just chat meant a lot to me. I know you must hate him after everything so I'm deeply sorry "

“ It's okay Alya. I understand,” he admitted putting his hand on her shoulder.

“ So we're good ?” she hopeful asked.

“Absolutely. Just promise me you won't do that to strangers anymore “

“ I won't make any promises but I'll try. Anyway, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us “

“ Actually I was thinking of leaving … I'm very tired and Marinette has you and Nino to keep her company so...”

The reporter didn't let him finish before starting to try to push him towards the room “Dam, you are strong.” she complained as the attempts to move him seemed ineffective but she still perceived “ but there is no way we are going to let you leave again. Don't make me drag you there because one way or another I will get you there “

Adrien laughed and started going with Alya. When they entered the room the world's most proud grandparents were already admiring baby Emma

Without getting in the way Alya and Adrien walked in. She sat in a chair close to Marinette while Adrien leaned his body on the door, admiring Tom and Sabine wowing over the newborn.

Sabine sat next to her daughter who held her Emma and smiled.“ Sweetie, sorry we couldn't be here. We came as soon as we could .”

Marinette smiled “ It's okay. “

The bluenette knew the only reason everyone else had made it so quickly was because they were superheroes and despite her policy of restraining the use of their powers. They had to have used them to beat traffic. Since her parents didn't have miraculous, of course they took a little longer.

“Our granddaughter is stunning. She is so cute. She reminds me of you. You were also this cute when you were little. “ Tom praised excitedly

Marinette smiled holding the baby and gave her to her mom to hold her since Tom was too excited to be able to keep the baby on his arms.

Sabine stared at the baby delighted for a few minutes and in occasion looked discreetly to the door or more precisely to the man staring there. Tom meanwhile moved on from admiring the baby to proudly show all the gifts he brought for his grandchild.

Sabine then interrupted“ My arms getting tired. Do you mind holding her? ”

Marinette began extending her arms but Sabine quickly crossed the room and went to the blond leaning on the door. He was surprised at first just like everyone else but quickly picked up the child in his arms.

The baby reacted with a smile when he began rocking her. Everyone wowed over the two but neither he or the baby paid attention. The newborn was clearly enjoying being held and Adrien was too stunned with the adorable baby to notice anyone else.

He had seen many babies but this one was special because it was Marinette´s daughter. Seeing that sweet moment, Alya discreetly began taking pictures of the two.

“Sorry, Adrien but I guess for the first time you aren't the cutest on the picture “ The reported joked

The blond stared at Alya, holding the phone with the photos. Those were only the start of what seemed to be Emma's very first photo shoot. They took many photos of everyone. Some were of Marinette and Adrien and Emma. Others were of the newborn all by herself. They also took a few with Nino and Alya holding the baby. The grandparents also had their right with their daughter holding Emma. There was also an all-girls picture with Marinette in the middle holding her child with Sabine and Alya next to them admiring the baby. In every single shot, the newborn immediately stole the spotlight.

The visitors hours flew by with this and slowly they began to leave. Sabine was now the only guest still there. she took a good look at Emma before straightly asking her daughter “ Sweetie I know you don't want me to ask but how close are you with Adrien ?”

Marinette seemed confused. Why that question and why did her mother think she couldn't ask? The only thing Marinette asked her mother to avoid was the subject of Emma's father. Either than that, she kept no secrets except maybe that she was Ladybug. Marinette blinked not knowing exactly what her mother was after but still answered honestly “ He is just a friend and nothing more “

Sabine seemed disappointed and left kissing both Marinette and Emma on the way out.

That night, Adrien arrived home and looked at the safe in his room and opened it. The combination was the first time he and ladybug ever worked together since he could never forget it.

Adrien saw his miraculous box full of dust and grabbed it. It was actually painful to do it. His hand shook violently and he lost sweat in the process Eventually and after using all his strength, he couldn't hold it anymore and had to put it down.

He tried to find the strength to open it ...to see Plagg, to run across Paris, to see all the other heroes including his lady but he wasn't strong enough. The box stared at Adrien as much as the blond stared at it. In a certain way, teasing him and calling for him.

Slowly the man reached his hand inside the safe once more. This time he didn't even try to go for the box but instead went for the Ladybug picture behind it.

With tears in his eyes, he apologized “ I´m sorry Tikki and I´m sorry Plagg but mostly and more importantly to you my bugaboo I´m really sorry. I apologize for leaving and for not explaining why. I also regret that you´ll never be able to understand this is the best for you. This way you can be happy with someone else. I really wish I could have been the man worthy of your love because my heart will always beat for you ...now and forever “

Meanwhile, at the same time, Marinette transformed still on her hospital room and left a message to chat

“ Hi kitty, I'm beginning to lose hope you´ll ever get this but it's the only way I have to tell you that our daughter was born today. She is so beautiful with her green eyes. I imagine their exactly like yours since you have green eyes with the mask. She is lovely and you would love how calm she is, I hope she grows up to be loyal and as caring like you. Fewer puns hopefully. Seeing her only makes me more curious to know what you like and compare how similar you two are “

Her expression lightened up before it all disappeared when she realized she wasn't actually talking to him

” well, I know I say this a lot but know that I still love you and always will“

she tightened her grip on the communicator and held back a sob, not allowing herself to cry and whispered " love you and always will " with those words she ended the message before the message ended her

Next day morning Marinette looked at the door opening slightly and there was a teddy bear peeking through the door. Outside a voice behind the door began to talk and move the toy around “Hello, I hope I'm not too much to bear “

The bluenette laughed at the pun and recognizing Adrien's voice “Of course, you´re not. I would even say you are just right“

He finally opened the door all the way and revealed himself

“ I saw this and thought it was a great gift for Emma “ he admitted as he passed the toy to Marinette

“I'm sure she will love it. She isn't exactly picky on toys .”

“ My shift doesn't begin until later but I was thinking to stop by and give the present and be on my way because you don't need me around “ slowly he regretted coming in and disrupting his friend. Why did he even return today? He was insecure and trying to find a way out so he told her ” you should rest. Soon everyone will return and …”

Marinette cut him off and basically ordered him “Stay! "

“ Okay but just for a little bit “

The room became quiet and like most people know those can be the most dangerous times because this is the times where your brain goes into overdrive and starts making questions you didn't even know you had.

“Adrien there is something I want to ask you”

“what is it? “

“why did stay away after that drunken night? Why did you disappear ?”

“I was too embarrassed and just didn't know what to say. I wanted to call you back but I was afraid to much time had passed. I was too weak to face you or anyone honestly ”

“I knew you were going through a bad time so I understand but know we were all missing you so much and wanted to be there for you “

“Thank you, Marinette. I appreciate that. It's good to know that I can count on you. Your gesture on that night was what allowed me to change and gave me strength. "

“I'm glad “ she answered honestly

So they continued to talk and reconnect. He was amazed just by how much he had truly missed in everyone's life. Unfortunately, time flew by and soon it was time for his shift however before leaving he promised to return.

Marinette waited and after all the usual visitors left .she waited for that special one. It was getting late and hopes of his return began to fade ...that was until a blond opened the door clearly tired. Adrien couldn't tell you if he was like this from the sprint he gave until there or because how fast he stopped when he saw her room and tied to decide to get in or not.

“I´m sorry. I ended my shift a while ago but then there was this kid and then another and before I knew it... I missed visitor hours. I came running hoping to still say hi and wish you and Emma goodnight “

“ Adrien it's okay but do you really need to leave? We would like you to stay.a little “

He smirked and pulled a chair “ Not to brag but I work here so visitor hours don't really apply “

“ Good “ Marinette smiled

“ I won't stay long so you can rest “ he promised

He failed on that promise as two hours had passed and he was still there clearly thrilled

“ That's how I saved 4 lives in a day. it was the most rewarding day of my life “

He stopped and looked at Marinette barely keeping her eyes open

“ Maybe I should go. You are almost asleep “

Marinette opened her heavy eyelids

“ That's not true. Just tell me that story again. I´m listening”

She yawned and Adrien leaned back and began telling the story until she fell asleep.

He admired all of her beautiful sleeping expression before whispering to Emma “ You have the best and most mother in the world !“

In that room, on that old chair, with Marinette close to him and that baby, he surprisingly slept better the most nights. To his surprise, he didn't cry or had nightmares.

Of course, the next day the nurses caught him and it spread conversation not that he cared or worried about that because he still continued to go visit her

After a few days, it took Marinette to recover and Emma to be ready for going home. Adrien as normally walked in... since this was now this was part of his routine and asked: "Hey how is my favorite patient ?”

“She is fine and ready to home. We were just waiting for Alya “

“ Well, I finished my shift. If you want I don't mind taking you home.”

“ But you live on the other side of Paris and there´s traffic at this hour. Alya is coming anyway so it's okay “

“ I insist! Please let me do this. Tell her I´ll take you “

“ it would be quicker "

The ride was smooth and slow because of the traffic and because Adrien was being extra careful not to wake the sleeping newborn. The great side of it was that it gave them more time together.

After getting to her street he opened his car and gave Emma to Marinette while he carried the hospital bags upstairs. Surprisingly most of the stuff there was Emma's and not Marinette's

“Thank you. “She told him as she opened the door

“No problem, it was my pleasure “ he admitted and placed the bags down. " Well, you are settled so I can go."

His words didn´t match to what he really wanted and that was to stay, Still, The blond was prepared to leave but then Emma began crying. Marinette tried to calm her down but eventually and after a while, it was Adrien who seemed to be able to do it.

Adrien laughed putting the sleeping baby in her crib

“ she likes me “

“ Of course, she is a girl,” she told him jokingly but as soon as she did, she covers her mouth in embarrassment.

Adrien blinked surprised at her comment but quickly recovered of it by laughing

" Does it mean her mom also likes me since she is also a girl ?” he teased

He expected obliviously for her to blush or to push him away. Any reaction was possible However he could have never guessed what her answer would be. She touched his nose with a grin

“ Your my friend so of course, I do .”

He didn't know if it was her words or her simple teasing but he took a step back.

Suddenly they both looked at each other and started laughing as if this was the norm between them. They acted like this back and forth was their usual. He enjoyed someone who wasn't afraid to answer back... just like his lady and Marinette clearly had that,

She was not only kind and sweet but also strong not to mention funny. Her personality was one of the reasons he missed being around her so much.

Nervously and taking a chance he asked “ Marinette I was wondering if you would like to hang out?

“We can talk with Nino and Alya and make some plans “.

“ I meant just the two of us or well ...the three. I clearly have missed a lot “ Adrien looked at Emma and then continued “ So I was hoping we could catch up. Do you like Chinese cause I know this amazing place ?’“

“ Adrien I would love to “ her eyes turned to Emma and she remembered the line from the Chinese cookie with a sad tone she carried on “ but I'm tired of Chinese so maybe we could just go somewhere else ?...plus I have my baby to watch over ”

For her, eating Chinese would serve as a reminder that she still hadn't found chat and that he still had no idea about their daughter. Plus what would happen if Chat ran into her and Adrien while they were eating their meal? It would be so awkward so she decided it was better this way,

Adrien smiled reassuring her it was okay “We can do whatever you want as long as I get to be with you “

“ Than it's a date,” she told him blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be coming real soon, promise


	3. Chapter 2

fter a few days of adapting to having Emma around, Marinette was finally able to bring Adrien over to their date. It was easier than taking the little baby anywhere and it was cozier too.

With casual clothes and her hair in a messy bun and the little Emma crying in her arms, the bluenette opened the door to the blond. Seeing him in a black suit with a green tie all dressed up made her feel not well dressed enough. She wasn't expecting this to be an actual date thing.

" Sorry I didn't even have time to prepare. She wouldn't stop crying. Now I'm a mess, dinner is late"

He smiled. There were somethings that never changed about her. How cute she was and her constant insecurities.

"You look wonderful in anything so don't worry "

She responded with a small blush.

Adrien then noticing the baby still wasn't calming down, offered his help "May I ?"

Marinette exasperated and happily gave her to Adrien. Having to hold Emma from on side to the other to hopefully made her stop crying while also doing everything else was exhausting.

Emma relaxed instantly on his arms.

" Emma, sweetie, You can't give your mom trouble, okay ?"

Marinette gave a weak smile seeing the baby relaxing with him.

"I fell such a bad mom. It´s just so complicated because I never know what she wants " Marinette sighed "I'm the worst mother ever "

He places his hand in her shoulder and reassures her "Don't feel bad. Babies are hard … she looks healthy and well taken care of and you are doing a great job so don´t worry. It's normal to feel this way but I can tell you, Emma, is fine and with you as a mom I know she will grow up strong and perfect just like you "

" I just worry I'm not as good as you. I mean you have more experience with kids just look at how Emma is with you. She immediately stopped crying. I don't doubt you would be a great dad "

He laughed as if it was the world's funniest joke "Well I doubt that. Have you seen my role model? The good part is that I couldn't really do worse than him. Listen, you give Emma so much love and care that she is very lucky to have you. The fact you are worried proves that. Trust me, babies can feel that love. You are a great mom, don't ever doubt that. "

" Thank you. I needed that " She answered with a smile

" No problem. How about I help and take care of this little girl for a while ?"

For the next hour, Marinette finished dinner while Adrien tried to put the baby to sleep, slowly and finally he laid the baby on the crib

" Goodnight Princess " he whispered softly before kissing Emma on the forehead.

" Princess ?" Marinette asked watching the scene.

She was just about to tell him dinner was ready when she saw this moment. Something between her brain and heart seemed to be at war.

His back was turned to her but he felt her eyes staring at him.

She didn't know what to do. Here was a tall, strong and blond man just like Chat, holding her daughter. He looked so much like her partner it was uncanny. The way his voice spoke that word and his whole being and posture brought back so many memories.

" Chat " she whispered and Adrien prayed he heard her wrong.

Confidently he turned around pretending he didn't heard her.

" Well, she is so cute that to me she just looks of a princess. It was a nickname " He told her hoping not to sound like he was panicking. Slowly their eyes met and he couldn't help but ask "Are you okay ? "

Her face was pale white and she seemed to be shocked.

when she saw his face and eyes. All of her calmed down. That weird feeling of recognition was gone. Her brain relaxed seeing it was just Adrien, Her heart slowed down and she can finally breathe again

" Sorry I … I ... it's just it reminded me of someone " she apologized realizing she made Adrien worried

She couldn't believe she was doing this again. It had been so long since she had those visions with Chat and now seeing Adrien as Chat. Her heart was playing hurtful pranks on her. She couldn't believe herself. Those fantasies were not good for her or Emma. She couldn't keep seeing ghosts that weren't there.

The blond doesn't know what to say but luckily the bluenette saved it by asking "Want a drink ?"

He usually would say no after everything he went through but he needs it. "Absolutely "

She pulled one of her strongest bottles and served to Adrien while taking a small sip herself. it was a small glass but it gave her the confidence to ask him " Changing of the subject, You never told me ...how is your love life ?"

She did out of curiosity and not to think about her own disgraceful love life.

He took another big gulp " A date here and there. Most of them are setups but none have what I'm looking for"

"And what is that ?" she asked curious

" Someone that sees me for me. Anyone that doesn't want me because I´m a celebrity or rich. I guess I need someone to be on my side and to be my partner but I don't keep my hopes for that. "

"Well, any woman that doesn´t see you are so much more than that doesn't deserve 't give up! I`m sure that lucky special one is somewhere"

" Well if you say so, I will keep looking but what about you? "

"Me ?" she asked confused

"Yes and don't think you can get away... Marinette Dupain Cheng. You have Emma so it's safe to assume you discovered your soulmate ?"

"Yes ...well no...I mean yes ...It's complicated actually... I never even told the father about Emma and it's hard to find him for reasons. I still love him tough"

She hid her face between her hands ashamed but he slowly took them away revealing her nervous expression. He then pulled back a loose streak of her hair and smiled.

With an endearing expression, he couldn't help but tell her "What kind of man let's go of someone like you? In my opinion, he is an idiot and has no idea what he is missing. "

" Don´t talk about him like that. "

" Okay. but can I at least know who he is ? " he almost begged. Ever since Nino did that whole thing on the hospital that Adrien had been curious what was the name that his friend was going to tell him before Alya interrupted.

" If I told you it wouldn't be a secret "

"I give up ...for now…..You know that it's actually funny. You remind me of my last girlfriend just now. You would like her so much. She was just as mysterious, fisty and bossy like you but all in a good way "

"She seems one of kind of a lady so what happened ?"

Adrien almost laughed at her comment. Yes his lady was one of the kind for sure

"To be honest I haven't truly forgotten our relationship but It ended when my father got in jail. I was an idiot"

In her brain, she began imaging Adrien had trusted that girl and once she knew who his father was then she ended it all. If that was the case she felt sorry for him.

" If she broke up with you because of your father that is silly and I'm shocked. In my opinion, she is the idiot, not you. "

" She did nothing wrong and she didn't break up with me. Probably because I didn't even give her that chance and don't call her an idiot because she is one of the most amazing people in the world. That's why I couldn't be with her after that. Long story short I didn't deserve her then or now "

"I don´t believe it. You deserve everything. You still seem to have feelings for her so if I were you I would give it another chance "

"Thank you but I believe it's too late. I am sure she is probably with someone already ."

" Why do you say that ?"

"She is so smart, brave, gorgeous and that's not saying half of it. I'm sure any guy could see it so my guess is that she probably already found someone else . Besides, I'm sure she would absolutely be angry at me because I left her "

" You don't know that, besides if you felt that way it's likely she felt very similar. If it was me and Emma's dad walked through that door right now ...I would run to him, hug him, yell at him for sure but I would definitely never ever let go of him. I would forgive him so I'm sure she would also forgive you. "

"Perhaps but it's complicated "

"Is that you never told me or our friends about her? "

" We were keeping it quiet because of the media "

It was the truth. He and Ladybug wanted to avoid everyone knowing about them, If Hawkmoth knew about it, it might have been used against them. So, their deal was to keep it a secret and once the threat was gone, reveal each other and be happily ever after ever. It was funny how those plans didn't work out.

During dinner, he considered Marinette´s advice of going to his lady and beg for forgiveness but then decided against it. If he wanted for her to be happy then he had to let go. She could never be with Hawkmoths son.

They continued to talk and eventually, Adrien left to her home. Although the date had been a success and both enjoyed it they hadn't made plans for another.

A few days after that dinner, Marinette had decided it was time to take her baby for the first time to the park. She would take her daughter to the place she got inspiration so many times. Just this idea alone made her when she had everything ready

" You could invite Adrien to come along," Tikki said fling in front of Marinette

"He might be busy and I don't want to seem too clingy"

Her kwami response was to call Adrien on the phone. As soon as the bluenette noticed it, she panicked and was about to turn it off but he picked up

"Hello, Marinette ? is everything okay ? " the blond asked

"On the first ring" she whispered to her kwami and then took a deep breath " I was just about to take Emma outside for the park for the very first time and I wondered if you wanted to maybe ...possibly... join us If you are not too busy "

"Be there in five . Thank you for inviting me " with that hang up and left Marinette surprised. Was it her impression or did Adrien actually seemed happy about it?

He used up favors and left work early just to be with her. It wasn´t every day he had an invitation from Marinette and he would use any excuse just to spend extra time with her. He knew his patients would be treated well.

He rushed there and he couldn't help his foolish smile as she basically took his breath away. With a ladybug on her hair playing around like it's swimming on those waves.

" Thank you so much for coming," she said realizing he was lost for words

"Are you kidding? How could I pass the opportunity to spend time with you and Emma ?"

" I don´t know. But I am glad I asked you."

They walked around and Marinette explained what her favorites spots and even showed him some of her favorite flowers. He followed her and nodded along impressed with her energy. Suddenly she stopped and pointed

"Look, there's an ice cream man. I know it's silly but I love them "

" Then I´m going to get us some, " He said before running after that man

"What kind of ice cream do you want ?" the man asked when the blond still gasping for air arrived

After recovering his breath, he ordered automatically "A strawberry flavor with dark chocolate shavings and a mint and chocolate one"

His brain was so used to buying ice creams for him and his lady that at this point he just answered without thinking or remembering he was with Marinette.

"Is that your family ?" The blond looked at the ice cream man pointing to Emma and Marinette . She was waving and smiling so brightly.

" Hum " was all the blond managed to say

Giving the ice creams and with a smile, the man said " You are very lucky. Have these, on the house"

" Thank you so much"

As he walked over to them, He did feel lucky. Marinette and Emma weren't his family but she treated him like he was part of hers. To be honest he felt more at home and received more love from her that he had during all those years leaving under Hawkmoth´s influence.

With a smile, he gave her the ice cream and she reacted surprised "Mint and chocolate is my favorite. How did you know?

"Lucky guess ?" was his answer and sounded better than it was my last ex´s favorite.

"Thank you. It has been a long time since I ate ice cream with someone "

The blond didn´t need to ask who because it was clear she was talking about Emma´s father. Almost like she knew the girl got agitated so he picked her up

"I guess asking about her dad is too much…. even on this beautiful day? "

"It's a secret "

"I´m good with secrets "

" I don´t think you could keep a secret this big "

"Fine but just tell me, is he married? famous? handsome? short? "

"To answer you, he wasn't married when we were together but he is very well known, absolutely stunning and he is tall"

" So he is single, famous, handsome and tall with green eyes. It's a start, you will see that sooner or later I will know who he is "

"How do you know his eyes are green ?"

"It was as easy as to look at Emma. I´m very good with clues so I´m sure I will find him"

" I´m sure you will " and once you know his name don´t mind telling me, Marinette added internally.

"Next time let's hang out at my house " He offered

" Sure "

That very day he hired a chef just to make her favorite foods once she went there. He learned Marinette's favorite dishes from Alya. He also filled his house with her favorite flowers.

On the night she was going to Adrien´s. Marinette checked her gorgeous red dress, made sure her hair was perfectly loose and even dressed Emma in the cutetest outfit the baby had.

Nervously she knocked on the door and was surprised when Adrien opened the door in his black and green pajamas and with his hair all messy.

" Did you forget we were coming ?" she asked looking at him

"No, I just figured since you also weren't dressed up when I went to your house so I figure this would make us equal ."

Marinette laughed " It would if you weren't able to pull it off so easily. I actually even like your hair better this way. it seems more like you "0.

He smiled at her joke and took her into his house. For her, It felt chilling being in there, after so long and she couldn't help but feel drawn to the place where it all happened.

Slowly they walked over all the divisions including Adrien´s bedroom where she learned about his safe

" what is in there ?" she asked curious

" A picture of my ex, my mother's engagement ring and a piece of junk that I should have thrown away a long time ago but part of me just can´t "

By the expression on his face Marinette recoiled of asking what the piece of junk was.

As she continued to walk by, she noticed the lack of pictures or paintings of Gabriel . it was clear Adrien had removed any reminder of his father. You could still find some portraits of Emillie but those were few and the decor was mostly generic, almost like it was created by a decor artist . Despite chilling she did appreciate the colorful flowers spread everywhere.

As they carried om. Adrien realized she stared a lot to a particular room. His dad's office . He didn't need to ask because he knew the reason why . Once he was done with the toor he finally stopped in front of that door he had so far avoided

" There's where it happened my father being caught . The fight and everything. It was the most damaged part and had to be largely rebuild"

"Adrien I am so sorry . "

" Marinette, it's okay , would you like to go inside ?" He offered with a weak smile

She didn't want to seem rude so she entered but not before she picking Emma in her arms .She held the baby tight to protect her and to stop herself from shaking. She didn't want to admit it but she feared going in there.

Inside, the dust was immediately clear . it was evident he or anyone had not entered there in a very long time. she turned and saw he was behind her .

" I guess the decor artist and the constructors did a great job . Barely looks the same" he commented

"you haven't been here before ?'"

"Not since my father was arrested ,no"

" Why not ?"

" Because of the ghosts that haunt me every time I try to come in here "

She didn't need to say anything back . She felt a shiver down her spine just being there and understood immediately what he meant .

It had been so long since she was there . It felt like ages ago but she shared the same feeling Adrien had . Closing her eyes , she felt the dirt and dust hanging in the air from that day , the sweat and the exhaustion on everyone . She could still see chat rushing after Gabriel and returning with the broch on his hand and a stone cold expression. She saw him and felt his ghostly presence there .

Looking at Adrien, she could only imagine what kind of sentiments those walls brought to him. Knowing his father was defeated there. Finding out he was a villain ,after years of neglect and always seeing his father go into that office , only to years down the line to discover that was how he got to his evil secret lair .

The bluenette was right and he did felt all of that but she didn't know the rest . She didn't know of the feeling that came with chasing your supervillain father while you were the superhero that had to stop him .She didn't know how that was the last time Adrien saw his father . She didn't know how that was the place he found out about what happened to his mother .

She also didn't know that place brought memories of Ladybug smiling and telling him they could finally reveal their identities and the fear it caused him. Fear she would reject him because how could she ever love the son of her enemy ?

Looking around Marinette couldn't help but wonder that maybe Adrien was right . Maybe ghosts did haunt that place . Not ghost of the dead but instead the remains of shattered memories that were doomed to stay there for eternity.

" You could always use this place for something else like a library or an office or a gym " she tried to see that place behind everything else as just another division.

" I already all of those in different divisions . I don't need that here. " he was quick to answer

" I know but trust me when I tell you that the ghosts you see here won't go away unless you move on . They aren't real and holding to this place , keeping it locked up and separate will only make them feel like they are. You can't cling to the past because you need to move forward "

" What do you suggest then ? "

" Start by changing your memories of this fact We are going to have dinner here and create new and happier memories here"

" What? Dinner is in the dining room and this is "

She interrupted him " why not here ?There's a table . "

" A really expensive desk " he sighed and opted to follow her advice "that would make this an amazing place to eat "

They ended up moving everything there and cleaning the dust before eating . It seemed like a whole new room once already .After they were It was silent there. Despite her best effort she could he see he was still uncomfortable

" You know younger me would be overjoyed of being here like this with you "

"Really ?" He sounded interested

" Yeah , I used to have this big crush on you " she admitted barely containing a embarrassed blush.

" Seriously ?" he asked shocked

" True , everyone knew but you . "

" Why did you never told me that ? " he asked with penetrating eyes and a low voice

"Because I was nervous and you always saw me just as a friend . Eventually I got tired of waiting for something more and that was the moment I choose to move on and be with Emma's dad"

"It's funny . There was a time where I was about to give up on the girl of my dreams . I actually even considered asking you out but then she gave me a chance . She was the one I told you about before"

"Wow . If not for our exes we might have been together" Marinette commented genuinely surprised

"True . At this point we would be married , Emma would be mine . We would both be living here ." He spoke semi-jokingly but also wondering about that possibility .

"And don't forget our pet hamster, don't forget the hamster "Marinette laughed and joked but somehow that scenario did sound nice.

"A hamster and a cat . " he said with a pout

"Fine but he is your responsibility . "

"Deal ."

" Well it's been great fun but I have to go . It's getting late and I have to put Emma to bed "

"No ! Stay . I think I have my old crib still in the attic . I can bring it down and the gorilla could but all the stuff you might need . It would be like a sleepover ."

"Adrien ,I "

He didn't even let her finish before begging " Marinette please … being here with you is probably a few of the good memories I can recall of this room or even of this house . I would have never even considered entering here if not for you and I´m afraid that the house will be so lonely once you and Emma are gone. You and her can stay on one of the guest rooms"

" Well when you put it that way . I guess we can stay for one night "

Next thing she knew she saw Adrien bring the crib down and ask his chauffeur to buy everything she asked for and adding a cute toy for Emma for good measure

The clock ticked and all employs had left and both Marinette and Adrien were alone with a very unhelpful Emma .

" I don't think Emma can sleep here. she isn't used to being in here. I don't think I can get her to calm down enough" Marinette replied feeling sorry but also defeated because with both her and adrien trying , the baby just didn't seem to want to sleep .

" I have an idea " he offered

slowly he guided them to a room with a giant piano in it. He sat down and Marinette joined him with Emma on her he began to play the notes and Emma seemed to relax as the notes echoed through the air.

" It's working Adrien, look "

" I knew it would. When I needed it, my mom used to play this for me and it always calmed me down and … "

He didn't even finish his sentence because Marinette laid her head on his shoulder and whispered: " I´m sure your mother would be so proud to see how well you play that melody."

He smiled and with tears in his eyes continued to play. He didn't need to say anything else because the music seemed to do the talking from that moment off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Halloween and to prove I'm still very much alive I decided to post this shorter chapter. Hope you all enjoy

That one night quickly became two and so on. Now , a few months later , she spent more time in his house than in hers. 

She also made him breakfast or a little surprise everyday such as a note or his favorite pastries or even his favorite food . It started as a way to thank him for letting her stay but quickly became part of their routine.

Adrien also made his fair share of surprises such as decorating and setting up a room just for emma (even if the girl still slept in Marinette's room ). He insisted that the tiny princess should have her own place to fill with toys and other baby stuff. Emma was almost three months old at this point but her large room barely had any more space being Adrien the main culprit because every time he saw something cute :Either it was clothes or toys , he bought. Even her new super soft and cute pink crib was on him 

But the baby wasn't the only one he spoiled . Marinette was also spoiled with fabrics, jewelry and flowers. He knew she liked them so he brought daisies , roses ,danfididles and any other gorgeus flower that he found . 

To them this life made them happy . He spent so much time helping with Emma , trying to surprise Marinette or just enjoying their company that he didn't feel alone or sad . Marinette so busy with the baby and with Adrien , she barely had time to think of Chat and on the few occasions she would , Adrien would be there to support her and make her smile again.

Of course not all found this normal especially Nino and Alya. Sitting in Adrien´s living room with Marinette they couldn't help but point out how weird it was.

“ So you're telling me that you are now living with Adrien ? “ Nino asked

“Me and Adrien are not living together , me and Emma just spend some days and night´s here, it's not a big deal . “

“ Girl ,you are my best friend and so far you haven't stayed over with us for months but with Adrien is almost every night . Emma has her own room . You guys spend all the time smiling and giggling . “ Alya stealthy pointed out

“ It's nothing like that Alya . Me and Adrien are only friends. You have Nino so I don't want to bother you .”

“ Don´t you think this is to fast ?” Alya asked in concern for her friend.

Marinette sighed “ First , me and Adrien are just friends and we like being together as such . Second ,he is great with me and Emma. he helps taking care of her alot but that's not why I come. I just feel like we connect when we are together ,it is hard to explain . He makes me laugh and “

“ wow ...you have feelings for Adrien . Again?! ” Alya asked her reporter side showing 

“No...of course not ... even if I had feelings for him or was starting to have them. it wouldn't matter because I still haven't given up on chat . He is my one true love . You know that“

“You once said the same of Adrien before going for chat”

As if to save her mother Emma started crying and Marinette was quick to get her and calm her down. Luckly when she brought her child down this quickly activated Alya´s aunt response and made her leave the whole Adrien conversation to another time . 

 

Marinette assumed the conversation was over until just as about to leave Alya warned “ If you do like him please don´t wait around to tell him . I just don't want you to repeat the whole crush on Adrien thing again . Also don´t pull a Adrien and friendzone him to death“

“ Alya, I'm an adult and I love chat and for me, that is worth more than a crush . I won't go for Adrien “

“Does he know that ?” the reporter asked as she made her exit. Alya might have been gone but the question pondered on the bluenette´s mind . 

She spent hours thinking if Adrien had ever show any signs he was interested in her. She only stopped her wondering when she heard him open the door. With a wide smile the blond walked in with the bluenette already waiting for him in the living room 

“How was your day ?” she asked cheerful as she untied his tie

“ Great but I just couldn't wait to get home to you and Emma. Thank you for the best lunch ever . I swear that with your cooking I going to lose my model figure “

“ I would still like you the same “

“How´s emma ?” He asked slightly flustered 

“Upstairs and sleeping and this time she fell asleep almost instantly . I think I'm starting to have the hang of this “

As if in cue the baby began to cry and Marinette sighed 

“Seriously ? I don't understand .Everytime you come she cries .when Nino and Alya arrived here she barely even reacted but when it's you she screams her lungs out . Do you mind going because we both know that if you don´t go then she won´t calm down no matter what i do “  
Adrien chuckled , it was true and he found it funny because it didn't matter what time he arrived ,Emma always seemed to know and call or in this case cry for him. Not even Marinette being her mother and now an expert on the baby could make the girl calm down. it drove the bluenette nuts but he found it funny.

Wanting to calm Emma down .He entered Marinette's room and began rocking the baby. Marinette watched amused as the crying stops.

He jokes “ Me and Emma have a special bond “

“ I think it's because you spoil her too much “ Marinette said pointing to the new toy Adrien was taking out of his pocket and was giving to Emma at that exact moment 

“I disagree ,” he replied giving the toy to the girl ” I don't think I spoil her enough “

After emma went to sleep again , he grabbed Marinette and told her “ I also have something for you “

Slowly they walked across the house until he stopped in front of what used to be his dad´s office . It wasn't as important anymore and Marinette and Adrien both acted like it was another division of the house, it took a while but now they both entered there quite easily

Carefully he opened the door and Marinette gasped. This wasn't how she remembered last time and that was only a few days ago. Now the walls were painted in a colorful yet stylish pattern . The room was vibrant and joyful but still remained professional. this didn't look an office that belonged to Adrien or Gabriel .It looked like an office just designed for her and that was even proven by the sewing machine and the mannequins in there.

“ Do you like your new office ?” Adrien asked 

“ it's for me ? “ she just couldn't believe it , it was perfect 

“Absolutely . I think once you get back to work you might need a place to draw or sow and since this currently isn't being used. I figured it would be a perfect fit”

“Thank you , thank you “Marinette was quick to reply giving Adrien a hug 

“Go to the desk “ he whispered to her and almost like a child on christmas day she went there and opened the small gift wrapped box there

“what is it ?” 

“open it” he told her with a smirk 

she opened saw a key

“Yes , the key to this house actually. I know most time my employees or me open it for you but I figured it was time to give you the key, you already spend more time here then in your home anyways “

“ Adrien “ she began to think that she was slowly trying to move in

“No need to thank . Having you here more time with me is reward enough “

No she wasn't moving in. It was nothing but a friendly gesture like the gifts he gave Emma or the flowers “Thank you “ she admitted as she went for another hug. 

In his arms it was easy to forget chat , maybe to easy . What wasn´t easy to forget was Alya´s words. Was it true that she was falling for Adrien ? Was he in love with her ? No ! She stopped herself . There was only one blond for her and that was chat. Feeling like she was almost cheating , she pushed Adrien away leaving him shocked 

Seeing his almost hurt expression she apologised immediately “sorry it's just that I have to go help Alya distributing pamphlets looking for chat noir”

“Okay “ he answered disappointed because if there was one thing he loved more he cared to admit was to have her close to him.

“ You can come with us “ she offered trying to take out some of her guilt 

“ Sure “ he answered rubbing the back of his head. Any time he spent with her was time well spent .Even if it was just a useless day looking for his alter-ego .

So with Emma in a adorable cat inspired onesie and Marinette with a black shirt filled of green dots .He went with her and handed fliers to everyone although he used more of the time to just talk to her and laugh it off. During that day he learned more about Marinette but also about Emma ,that girl loved superheroes. He found it funny how she seemed to go crazy happy when ladybug or chat noir were mentioned.  
While Marinette took a shower ,after the whole day handing the fliers ,he watched over the baby 

Picking her in his arms he asked “you like superheroes Emma ?”

As he expected Emma reacted by smiling and laughing. 

“ I used to be one , I worked next to ladybug . Don´t tell anyone but I was actually chat noir “

The babies eyes went wide and then she started giggling 

“ Not to brag but I was one of the coolest too. Sure Ladybug was the leader and organized everything but I was the one that brought the style and humor. I made jokes to light the mode and whenever she needed I was there . I was her support , she was always so scared of failing so I made sure I was there to catch her “

Suddenly he looks at Emma who seemed like it was about to cry .  
“ But don´t worry Emma , I'm sure she is fine .She is also the strongest woman in the entire world. When you are older and if you promise not to tell your mother or anyone I will tell you some of mine and ladybug crazy adventures,okay ?“ 

Emma calmed down as Marinette showed up with her hair wrapped in a towel 

“ What were you too talking about ?” she asked

“ Secret stuff “ he admitted winking at Emma 

She once again began crying so Adrien gave her to the bluenette to calm her down . 

Holding Emma and after finally get her to stop , she couldn't stop herself from doing like most parents and comment“ She is so big now . It's hard to believe how time flies. I mean almost a year ago Gabriel was caught and now …”

She quickly stopped upon seeing Adrien´s expression . While Hawkmoth´s capture day was a day of celebration for most people having even a whole official parade. She knew that it was coming up and that it hurt him . Besides it wasn´t as if she could tell him that was the last time she was chat and that's why that date was so engraved on her memory so in the end she seemed like a jerk rubbing salt on the wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have Ladrien. We will also see more on how Adrien feels about Marinette and how he deals with the anniversary of his father getting caught and his mother passing.  
> Thank you to all that stuck with me this far


End file.
